


Серенада

by 25Kill



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/25Kill/pseuds/25Kill
Summary: Вот уж действительно редкое зрелище: Валтор настраивает гитару. С каждым новым проигранным аккордом, мужчина всё больше раздражался. Что поделать, одно дело красть древние артефакты, а совсем другое справляться с дьявольским инструментом
Relationships: Bloom/Valtor | Baltor (Winx Club)
Kudos: 6





	Серенада

Ночью Алфея прекрасна. Никто не шумит, никто не устраивает набегов с целью заполучить знания фей, идиллия одним словом. Только Блум, будучи уже спавшая, никак не могла расслабиться и металась по кровати. То и дело ей снилось, как раз за разом она проваливалась на зданиях, а всё из-за неполного энчантикса. Сколько он бед ей принес за последнее время! Когда Винкс тренировались, и стоило девушке взлететь, как трансформация неожиданным образом исчезла, а приземление обещало быть несладким. Если бы не девочки, то постельная койка уже ждала свою новую подопечную. А что насчет очередного сражения с Трикс? Когда победа была так близка, решающий удар не был нанесен, а всё из-за того, что огонь вообще не хотел появляться! Что уж говорить о волшебной пыльце. Жить с бракованным энчантиксом было «слегка» трудновато. Так же Блум не забывала про встречи с Валтором. Стоило им остаться наедине, так он сразу же начал говорить о ненужности этой трансформации, доказывал, что базовое превращение хоть и слабо по некоторым критериям, но эффективно. А фея только отмахивалась и уверяла, что скоро она наловчиться и тогда всем будет несладко. 

Казалось, что кошмары будут преследовать бедную Блум до утра, но внезапное чувство, что где-то поблизости маг, заставило проснуться. Была еще глубокая ночь, даже не было намека на то, что в скором времени взойдет солнце. Лениво потянувшись, девушка встала с кровати и аккуратно вышла из комнаты. В общем зале никого не было, хотя она была уверена, что застукает Текну, имевшую привычку засиживаться допоздна, а всё из-за компьютера и Тимми. Однако, оно и к лучшему, что никого не было. Не будет лишних расспросов.

Выйдя на балкон, фея тяжко вздохнула и посмотрела на полную луну. Сколько ей еще скрывать свои отношения с Валтором? Они уладили конфликты между собой, и даже пришил к сотрудничеству по борьбе с Прародительницами. Не смотря на то, что их отношения несли исключительно деловой характер, спустя какое-то время от дежурных переговоров, они перешли к личным темам и изливали друг другу душу. По большому счёту, только Блум рассказывала, что её беспокоит и сама того не ожидая, просила совета. А мужчина слушал и вникал в каждое слово, только сам он оставался закрытым, и никак к нему невозможно было подступиться. Но девушка не теряла надежды, что сможет, в конце концов, пробить скорлупу и узнать, каков мужчина в действительности. И с каждым таким разговором, они оба ощущали, что хотят нечто большего, чем обычных душевно-дружеских посиделок. Две противоположности тянулись друг к другу слишком сильно, и уже было бесполезно отрицать вспыхнувшие чувства. Но сейчас главная задача для них ― убедить остальных, что волшебному измерению больше ничего не грозит, до появления следующего гада, конечно же. А пока что хранители Огня Дракона вынуждены играть отведенные им роли и встречаться в тайне ото всех. Поэтично. 

Размышления Блум прервал звук гитары. Вроде бы, Муза обещала, что в ближайшие дни исполнит новую песню на площади в Красном Фонтане. Тогда кто? Оглядевшись по сторонам, глаза девушки округлились. Вот уж действительно редкое зрелище: Валтор настраивает гитару. С каждым новым проигранным аккордом, мужчина всё больше раздражался. Что поделать, одно дело красть древние артефакты, а совсем другое справляться с дьявольским инструментом.

― Валтор?! Что… Что ты здесь делаешь? ― наконец-то совладав со своими мыслями, проговорила Блум. 

― Заметила всё-таки, ― несколько отстранено ответил мужчина, проведя пальцами по струнам. Одобрительно хмыкнув, он посмотрел на фею. 

― Конечно, заметила! Точнее, даже почувствовала! Постой, может мне спуститься? 

― О, нет-нет, не стоит. На самом деле, ты мне даже облегчила ношу, ― мужчина посмотрел на гору камушек и даже предположить не мог, как он сможет разбудить и при этом, не побеспокоив остальной состав Винкс.

― Но всё-таки, зачем ты сюда пришел? Неужели не боишься, что застукают? 

― Застукают? Ох, милая моя, вроде не маленькая уже, а беспокоишься о таких мелочах. Впрочем, неудивительно. 

Не смотря на то, что Блум на поле боя была уверенной, не давала себе расслабляться, но стоило снова окунуться в обычную повседневную жизнь, так весь образ сильного лидера исчезал, и оставалась только рыжая девушка со своими бытовыми проблемами и витанием в облаках во время уроков. 

― Я мог бы отправиться на очередную планету с целью похитить очередной ненужный артефакт, а после «защищаться» от твоих нападок, но, ― он поднимает гитару, всем видом показывая виновника торжества, ― я читал в… Очень специфичной литературе, что юноши с помощью серенад таким образом выражают свои чувства к возлюбленной. Хоть я не особый романтик, но… Что-то смог состряпать.

Девушка почувствовала как щеки, и кончики ушей начинают гореть, а сердце бьётся быстрее обычного. Она ещё никогда не слышала серенаду в свою честь! На мгновение ей стало стыдно. Ведь Скай тоже старался! И она никогда не забудет тех чудных вечерних романтических прогулок. Но та боль, которая таилась ещё с первого курса давала о себе знать. А недавний инцидент на Эраклионе вовсе пошатнул уверенность в принце. В итоге, после снятия тёмного знака, фее огня ничего не оставалось сделать, как расстаться с парнем. Он хороший, просто видимо, встретились в не то время. 

Валтор прокашлялся и пальцами начал перебирать струны, создавая причудливую мелодию.

― О Блум, ― начал он слегка неуверенно, - ты мой свет.  
С тобой не знаю больше бед.  
Ты делаешь меня лучше. Но…  
Душу ты мою волнуешь.  
Сердце нещадно ты воруешь.  
Останови страдания мои.  
Будь моей на веки вечные.  
И прости меня, за то, что друзьям твоим приходится несладко. 

Как только была произнесена последняя строчка, наступило протяженное молчание и слышалось звучание сверчков, и иногда завывающий ветер. Мужчина уже пожалел, что не закончил всё на более приятной ноте. 

― Ты ведь это сам написал, да? ― в голосе Блум не слышалось презрения или злости, только чистое любопытство, - мне понравилось! И… Мне очень приятно… Я даже не знаю, что ещё сказать!... Ты застал меня врасплох! Так нечестно! 

Валтор мог поклясться, что сейчас его возлюбленная была вся красная, и, тем не менее, самой счастливой во всем Магиксе. Жаль, что, не смотря на свет луны, он не мог увидеть её улыбки. 

― Знаешь, а ведь меня проблемы со сном преследовали, но после твоего «выступления», ― она хихикнула, ― может я смогу поспать нормально. 

Вот она истинная причина. Беспокойство. За последнее время маг не раз видел, что фея была несколько поникшей на своеобразном поле боя, вяло уворачивалась от атак, в конце концов, слишком часто зевала. Может хоть это поможет уснуть?

― Валтор?... 

Теперь Блум более не ощущала Огня Дракона, и вдруг стало так тоскливо. Хотелось ей подольше поговорить с возлюбленным. Но может, он наоборот, не хотел её задерживать? Ночь, как ни крути, а здоровый сон всё-таки важнее. Девушка побрела в свою комнату, посидев пару минут на кровати, она легла, в надежде, что больше ужасных и нелепых снов не будет.  
Так и было. 

На утро Муза жаловалась подругам, что ночью слышала самую ужасную игру на гитаре, которую можно было себе представить. Блум довольно улыбнулась от накативших воспоминаний.

― Кажется, Блум нам чего-то недоговаривает! ― хитро сощурившись, произнесла Флора.

― Блум, когда ты успела обзавестись новым парнем?! ― Стелла поняла, что здесь твориться и требовала объяснений.

― Ну, ― протянула фея огня, ― скоро мы с ним встретимся! А ты Муза, сможешь дать мастер-класс по игре на гитаре! 

Вместо того, чтобы успокоиться, подруги завалили ещё большими расспросами. А в голове Блум возникла мысль, что это неплохой вариант выстроить мостик дружбы между Валтором и Винкс.


End file.
